hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Six-Gun Spook/Transcript
Narrator: Many are the wild and woolly stories that are told about the romantic old west. But the strangest and most fascinating of all is the legend of the lost mine. Each night from the dark depths of this abandoned mine, a ghostly voice can be heard... Listen... Quick Draw McGraw: ...Hold on there! ......HOLD ON THERE! .........HOLD ON THERE! Narrator: According to the legend, that's the ghost of Quickdraw McGraw! Baba Looey: That's no ghost! That's Quickdraw himself! Hollering. Narrator: Quickdraw? What's he doing in there? Baba Looey: It's a long story senor. It happened way back when Quickdraw was just a baby. One fine day, I was going to visit Quickdraw, when all of a suddenly, I came face to face with Little Varmint. Little Varmint: 'Tick 'em up! Give me dat dere wowwypop! Baba Looey: Uh-uhh! Little Varmint: Cwy baby! cwy baby! Baba Looey is a cwy baby! Quick Draw McGraw: What a mean twick! Hold on there! Little Varmint: Who, me? What y'all want? Quick Draw McGraw: You're a no-good wowwypop stealer, Warmint! Little Varmint: Smile while you say that Quickdraw! He he he he he! Baba Looey: This was the beginning of the feud between Quickdraw and the Little Varmint. A few years later, we meet this little varmint again. Teacher: How much is two and two, Babalo? Baba Looey: Search me Teacher. Teacher: How about you, Little Varmint? Little Varmint: Yeah, how about me!? Quick Draw McGraw: I know Teacher! I know! Teacher: Alright Quickdraw. What's the answer? Quick Draw McGraw: Uhh, what's the question? Teacher: How much is two and two? Quick Draw McGraw: Lemme see now, uhh... Two and two is... Twenty-two! And DON'T you forget it! Quick Draw McGraw: What'ya do that fer Baba Looey? Baba Looey: I didn't do a thing! Quick Draw McGraw: Did you hit me in the head, Varmint? Little Varmint: BWAAAAAH! EVERYONE IS SO MEAN TO ME! BWAAAAAH! Quick Draw McGraw: Oh! I'm sorry Varmint! I didn't want to be mean. Quick Draw McGraw: Hold on, hold on right there Varmint! I caught you! Baba Looey: As the years went by, Little Varmint grew into a bandit. And Quickdraw became a real sheriff. Quick Draw McGraw: Baba Looey, I tell you, I won't rest until I put that Varmint behind bars! Baba Looey: I think you should give up on Little Varmint. Quick Draw McGraw: I'll do thin'in around here! And don't you forget it! Quick Draw McGraw: Now be quiet, I have to think of a way to catch that nasty thug. Baba Looey: I heard the gears in Quickdraw's head spinning, as he thought of a way to catch Little Varmint. Quick Draw McGraw: Baba Looey! I got it! Baba Looey: You got what, Quickdraw? Quick Draw McGraw: A Headache! Baba Looey: Hey Quickdraw, how about we set a trap for Little Varmint? Quick Draw McGraw: Uhh, trap him with what, Baba Looey? Baba Looey: With a lollipop! He loves them! Quick Draw McGraw: Gee, I'm glad I thought that up! Baba Looey: Yeah Quickdraw, you are so clever! Little Varmint: Hands up! Give me that lollipop! Baba Looey: Uh-oh! Quick Draw McGraw: Hey! Hold on, Hold on there you Varmint! Little Varmint: Hold on, hold on! Hold on, hold on. He always repeats himself! Baba Looey: Hey, Quickdraw? Quick Draw McGraw: Yeah? Baba Looey: Why do you always say "Hold on, Hold on there!"? Quick Draw McGraw: Uhh... You know, I don't know Baba Looey... What do you think I should say? Baba Looey: Nothing comes to mind. Quick Draw McGraw: Me neither, that's probably why I keep saying "Hold on, hold on, hold on there!" Baba Looey: Since Quickdraw was on the trail of the Varmint, he didn't plan on letting him out of his sight. Quick Draw McGraw: Obviously... I won't lose let you out of my sight. Oh, excuse me, but did you see where that Little Varmint run off too? Little Varmint: He went in that tent. Quick Draw McGraw: Come out of there, or I'll come in there myself and shoot, Varmint! Very well! I'm coming in! Hold on there! HOLD ON THERE!! HOLD ON THERE!!! Little Varmint: What a relief! If I had to hear that one more time, i'd shoot myself! Quick Draw McGraw: I'll save you the trouble! Little Varmint: I'll hide in the old mine! He'll never find me here! Quick Draw McGraw: Hold on there, Varmint! I got you trapped! Baba Looey: Don't go in there, or you'll never find your way out! Come back! Quick Draw McGraw: Hold on there! Hold on there! Hold on there! Baba Looey: And Quickdraw never came out. For years he's chasing after Little Varmint in these abandoned mines. Huh? Quick Draw McGraw: Alright you Varmints! I've got you in my sight! Baba Looey: Look! It's Quickdraw! How did he find the exit? Quick Draw McGraw: Hey, Baba Looey, look who was hiding in these mines! Quick Draw McGraw: Saffron Joey... Rissy Griss... Little Bob... and Ten-Finger Johnny. There's a solid reward for each of them, ha ha! I'll be so rich, I will have a ton of money! Baba Looey: Listen Quickdraw, what happened to Little Varmint? Quick Draw McGraw: Gosh, I completely forgot about him! Hold on, Hold on there! Baba Looey: No! Quickdraw! Don't go back in there! ...Alright, I guess I can wait a few more years. Quick Draw McGraw: Hold on there! Hold on there! Hold on there! Category:The Quick Draw McGraw Show Category:The Funtastic Index